One Tree Hill AU
by MisticKiwi
Summary: One Tree Hill characters in an AU. A mystery story. Told in Sams point of view. Enjoy and Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Truth

Grandpa Dan said mom and dad got into a car accident on the way home from the anuel family hike. The police said no car remains were found at the scene of the accident. Since there was no will, all of their money went to Grandpa Dan, along with me. Dad and Nathan were working on a project called N.D. It was a way to communicate to others through a small device. I faked sick to get out of the hike, now I regret it.  
" Grandpa Dan, the police say that mom and dads bodys cant be found"  
"Thats because they drove into the lake, everything is at the bottom," he responded  
"Oh okay. Im going out tonight with some friends." I said through my tears.  
"Not until you are done with your chores. Since I am your gaurdian you have to do what I say now. Heres your list of chores to do before I get back tomorrow"  
"But...Theres like 100 things to do on this list! And where are you going?" I yelled  
"I'm off to use some money I just got," he said while walking out the door.

Thats when I knew my parents hadn't died in an accident. Dan was to happy. I know my parents are alive somewhere at . Its called because rumor says at the top all you can see is the blue sky. That night I decided to sneak away from Dan and out to the mountain. I'd take some food with me,along with a flashlight and a sleeping bag. It was a 3 hour walk. When I got there it looked different then last year. There were more caves and rocks everywhere. I decided to stay in one of the caves. It was snow free and warmer then the outside. I unrolled my sleeping bag and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Amnesia

When I woke up it was snowing. Everything around me was white. The hike to the top of mount blue was pretty long. Usually it's around 5 hours but the snow would make it harder to climb and harder to see where to step. I would have to be careful.

I continued climbing for around 2 hours then I took a break in a near by cave. The view was amazing. I could see everything. The lake, the highway, and the parking lot below the mountain. I also noticed a car was parked in the lot that looked familiar, but there was to much snow on the car to be able to tell for sure.

By now it was around 2:00pm and I hadn't eaten lunch. I was very hungry but I knew I had to get to the stop as soon as possible. I couldn't go back to Dan now anyway. If I went back he would give me a list of 100 chores to do. No. Going back wasn't an option anymore. On my hike I had scraped my legs at least twice each. The snow covered rocks that popped out, making it hard to avoid them.

When I was 1 hour away from the top I twisted my ankle. There was no cave near by to take a rest in. I looked up and I noticed a small little cliff. If I could just climb for another 15 minutes or so I could make it and take a break. My ankle was really hurting. I think it is broken.

When I finally reached the cliff I sat down, and kept my ankle elevated. It was broken for sure. Great. On top of a mountain with a broken ankle. I just stayed on that cliff for hours. There wasn't anything I could do. Then I remembered what my dad had taught me when we went camping. I looked around the cliff for two sturdy branches. I found one long one so I broke it in two and I put one half on each side of my leg and ankle. I looked for the rope I had brought along. I used it to wrap the branches to my leg. This splint would have to do for now.

I didn't eat my lunch. I had a little snack. I knew I wasn't going to be getting to my parents today and I only had so much food. I suddenly had thoughts. What would happen if I didn't make it to the top? What if I ran out of food? Where are my parents? What if they aren't at the top? If they aren't at the top what will I do? While thinking about those I fell asleep.

The next day it was snowing. It was, again, a beautiful view. I could see everything from here. But once again, I noticed the same car was parked in the lot below. My ankle was still hurting but I had to keep moving. After another 30 minutes of climbing I hadn't climbed as much as I should have. I had to stop a lot because of my ankle. I looked down again. That car was still there. I looked up. There was a person at the top. He looked familiar as well. I stopped climbing. Not because of my ankle, but because I had a bad feeling about the person at the top. He was just standing there, beside a big boulder. Then he started moving. He saw me. Then he stepped closer to the edge and when he did I was scared. It was Dan. How did he find me? Well it didn't matter now, I was going back with him and I was going to be doing chores for the rest of my life.

"Well, Well, Well. Why would you be climbing all the way up here? And you didn't even tell me. Very naughty! I think you will have to be punished."

I hated his voice. I hated everything about him. The way he threatened me and the way he didn't care about how his own brother had died disgusted me. But there was a chill in his voice this time that really scared me. His brown hair was wet.

"What's wrong? I'll just give you your punishment. If I were you I would start running."

What did he mean by that? What was he going to do? He moved closer to the boulder. No. I started running down the mountain as fast as I could, but my ankle slowed me down a lot. I felt the boulder moving slowly, I could feel small rocks falling on my back. He was trying to push the boulder down. I gave up running, I just slid down the hill. My back was getting scratched so much. I was almost at the bottom. I could still feel the small rocks on my back and head. Then I heard it. He did it. The big boulder was coming down at me. I was so close to the bottom. No. I had to move, and quick. Yes I got to the bottom but I was on my back from sliding. It hurt to get up. Then I looked up. Bad idea. The boulder was there. I tried to move but it hit me. Everything hurt then I just closed my eyes and didn't open them.

When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything and there was a puddle of blood where my head had been.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Nathan

When I woke up I had no idea where I was. I couldn't remember who I was, or why I was here. I was extremely hungry for some reason, so I looked in my bag and ate all of the food for lunch. When I tried to get up my back hurt a lot and I couldn't stand on my right foot because my ankle was also hurting. I was in pain for so long. When I went to scratch my back my fingers were red. My back was bleeding. I don't know why it was. I was still worried about the puddle of blood where I woke up.

I looked around the mountain for something. Anything. I found some fruit trees, which I could use later, but for now I was looking for clues. Clues to why I couldn't remember anything. I managed to find some ones splint made out of rope and two branches around where I woke up. I put that on my ankle. I was lost. I didn't know where to go, or why I was even at this mountain.

Around 2 hours later of searching I managed to find a cemetery. The sign in front of the cemetery said Blue Mountain Resting.

"This must be Blue Mountain then" I had started to talk myself somewhere along the search. Was I going crazy? I don't think so. Hopefully not.

I looked around the cemetery for something. Anything. After 1 hour of searching I had to stop. The pain in my ankle was hurting way too much and my back had started to bleed again. I sat down between two tombstones and ate some of the fruit I had taken from the trees. I heard voices in the cemetery. Maybe somebody sent a search party after me? Or maybe it was ghosts. I am very superstitious. After I ate I continued moving. I walked in the direction of the voices. The voice sounded familiar. When I heard the voice I felt hatred towards it for some reason.

I kept moving, and I eventually saw the outline of the people in the fog. There were two people there. They were talking about money, and by the sound of it, the money wasn't theirs to keep.

"I've got rid of my two sons and my grand-daughter. Nathans son is left and since Nathan is gone I can get his son here and he can join Sam at the bottom of this mountain. Then the money is all ours since I will be the only one left to inherit it."

That voice, the same voice that gave me that hatred feeling. I wanted to send that man to an island that no one knew about and he would starve. The problem was, I didn't know why I was feeling these emotions. Why was I so scared when I heard his voice? Why did I hate him so much if I can't even remember his name? Then the other voice started.

"Good, then we have no competition anymore. Good job. Now finish Jamie so that we can forget about this problem."

I didn't hate her voice…yet. But when he said Jamie it triggered something in my brain. It hit something in my memory and then I remembered a little bit. I only remember who Nathan was. He was my Dads partner. I couldn't remember what they were partners for or why. I couldn't remember my parents at all. I also knew Nathan had a son named Jamie. I couldn't remember anything about Jamie, just that he was Nathan's son. So Nathan was dead? Did that mean my parents were dead as well? And who were these two people and what are they doing here?

I heard their footsteps. They were getting louder. As their footsteps got louder, so did my heartbeat. I was scared. Scared and I didn't know why. My breathing was getting louder. I held my breath and hid behind a tombstone when they walked by.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow, and this time bring the boy here. I want to see him before you get rid of him."

I started to hate her voice now to. But who were they? One of them had brown hair that was between long and short, tall, and it looked like he had a gun in his pocket. The other woman had a knife in her pocked, had long blond hair, and was around the same size as the other man. I was safe for now, but Jamie wasn't. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stay here because tomorrow they would see me for sure. I decided to leave behind a trail of twigs. I led myself back to where I had woken up. There was a big boulder there that I used as a landmark.

When I fell asleep that night I made sure to point my head in the direction of the sticks so I wouldn't have to spend time looking for them again. It took me a while to fall asleep. I was trying to go over everything that had happened. Puddle of blood beside my head and not remembering anything, hating someone I couldn't remember, finding out about Frank, and found out that Jamie was going to be in trouble tomorrow.

I was scared. Not because of the mans chill voice. Not because I had no idea where I was. Not because I didn't know who I was. No, I was scared because Jamie was going to be in big trouble tomorrow. I don't know why I care so much about him. I can't remember him at all. But even though I cant remember, I still do care. I eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**Jamie is older in my story (About 16)**

Chapter 4- Jamie

When I opened my eyes I looked at the sky. I still wondered so much about my life and why I could only remember two people. It was so frustrating. I stood up, put my splint on and went to the fruit tree I had found for some food. I knew what I had to do today. I had to save Jamie. I didn't know what time they were meeting at the cemetery at so I left right away. It had snowed last night so I couldn't follow my trail of sticks.

I was searching around for the cemetery for another 3 hours. When I finally managed to find it, it was around noon. I went to the spot they had been at last time. Beside an old cottage. I noticed one of them was already there. I tried to get closer.

I managed to make out that it was the woman. She looked angry. That ment Jamie was alive and that the other man was late.

A while later they finally arrived. The woman started talking.

"Finally! You are 2 hours late! Well at least you have the boy."

"Yeah, I got him, but I have bad news."

The man seemed angry. It must be bad news.

"Brooke is alive somewhere. She didn't die from the boulders that fell during the avalanche. We need to find her quick. Before she makes it back to town and calls the cops."

That sentence opened up many doors in my memory mansion that were locked.

I began to remember Brooke. She had long brown hair, loved to laugh, and had a "glowing" smile. I knew her very well but how did I know her?

I also remember the boulder rolling down the mountain. That wasn't enough information. What boulder was I remembering?

"Hmm, okay. We will get rid of the boy and look for her."

The way the woman said _**her**_, it had a weird chill to it. It was like she was jelous of Brooke.

Now was my time, I quickly picked up a rock and threw it at the women. She fell down, hopefully knocked out. The man left Jamie on the ground and pulled out his gun. He started to look for me. I ran between the tomb stones making my way closer to Jamie.

When I was running between the tomb stones he pulled the trigger and missed me, but only by a few inches.

"Stop running! I know its you Brooke!"

He thought I was someone else! I was only inches away from Jamie. The man was cursing me and swaring at me. I ignored it. The women was still unconcieus.

"Peyton! Wake up!"

The name Peyton reminded me of something, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I started running towards Jamie, not stones to hide behind.

"Jamie, Run!!" I grabbed his hand and we started to run. I stepped on Peytons stomach while running. I didn't like her anyway.

"You damn bastards! Get back here!"

The man was furious. Me and Jamie kept running, the man following us. We could hear him getting tired. We to, started to slow down. Then I heard it. He pulled the trigger of his pistol.

I looked back. Jamie wasn't going to get hit by the bullet, but I was. I knew it was coming at m so fast, but when I looked at it, it felt like it was going so slow. I tried to move but the pain in my back and ankle didn't allow me to move quick enough. I could feel part of the skin on my face peel off from meeting with the bullet.

People say when you die you see your life flash before your eyes. I guess since I couldn't remember my life, I didn't see it. Jamie was carrying me now. He was yelling. I knew he was yelling loud but he seemed so far away

With the little energy I had left I put my hand to my face. Blood. I was bleeding so much.

While I was losing my energy all I could do is wonder. Wonder why I had feelings for Jamie. Was it Love? Maybe. Everything was starting to look like a blur.

I hear Jamie yell a name. Sam. Was that my name? I wanted to see Jamie. The last thing I wanted to see was his face. Everything else was blurring. I couldn't hear anything. He was crying. I managed to speak a few words before I left.

"Jamie… I love you…"

Why did I say that? I don't know, but something from my memory told me to. He was sobbing.

"Sam, I…"

I couldn't hear him finish.

Everything was dark.

I shut my eyes.

**Authors Note** This is not the end of the story even though it may sound that way. Chapter 5 coming soon **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Pictures

Everything was dark. Black. What was happening? Was this what death looked like? Then I saw picture of my life flash before my eyes. I saw my parents, Nathan, and Jamie. Yes, I saw Jamie a lot in those pictures. Were we dating? Well it didn't matter now. My time was over. My place in this world had ended. Sam was gone.

Why was it still so dark? Is this all death is? Darkness? Darkness and being alone. What happened to heaven and hell? Why wasn't I in one of those places? No. I couldn't have died. My story couldn't be over yet. It couldn't be. I knew I was here at the mountain for a reason. Why did the man kill me? Why?

Wait…I could see a light. Was this heaven? Were the gates opening for me?

The light got brighter, brighter, then the darkness was gone. Where was I?

I blinked and saw a mountain. I looked around and then I saw Jamie. Pictures were still going through my head. And then the most important picture showed. It was a picture of a cave. Then I remembered that this cave was on the other side of the mountain. Me and my parents were the only ones who knew about it. My memory was coming back to me in pieces. Then I remembered why I was here. To find my parents. The pictures stopped.

Jamie was crying. He wasn't looking at me. Before approaching him I tried to get everything strait. Who were my parents? Who was the man? Who is Brooke? And why was I still alive? Had Death given me a second chance? Then I remember my face and went to touch my face. It had been bandaged up. My back still hurt and my ankle was still broken but Jamie had taken good care of me while I was "gone".

He looked my way and smiled. His smile gave me more warmth than a fire ever could. I was happy that I was still here. Maybe now I could get some payback on the man and maybe even a shot at Peyton. I tried to get up but I couldn't. It hurt to much.

"Sam don't move, you need to full recover."

"Jamie, I know where they are…"

"Who?"

"My parents. They are in a cave on the other side of this mountain."

"Don't worry about them for now, is your head okay?" He cared so much for a girl who could barely remember him.

"Its fine, but I have to tell you something." I told him everything. Everything I could remember. The waking up and not remembering anything, the puddle of blood, the cemetery, everything. After I told him that, his face looked sad.

"You have a concussion, amnesia."

I didn't know what to say. There were no words for what I wanted to say.

"The mind is like a puzzle, and it seems that yours is broken."

I felt like crying. Broken. He made it sound so harsh.

"The good news is that you seem to be doing a good job of putting it back together."

I knew he was right, but the mind was a puzzle that could change the second time you try to fix it. The images could change.

"I need to go to the cave now." I got up. I needed to find those pieces, and quick. Before I became someone else, and not the Sam I used to be.

I took my bag and left. Jamie kept talking but I didn't care. I needed to get the pieces and he wasn't one I needed just now. I still had feelings for him, but why did the types of feelings change so quick?


End file.
